Hot pluggable devices have an ability to connect and disconnect from a running computer without having to shut down the computer. In this manner, hot pluggable devices can be installed, replaced, and connected to a running computer and operate nearly instantaneously allowing easy accessibility to equipment and the convenience of uninterrupted systems. A user can plug and unplug hot pluggable devices without causing system crashes, unexpected reboots or hangs, or having to reboot the system. A mechanism that supports hot plugging must be able to identify replaced or removed modules or devices. In addition, mechanical and electrical connections must be capable of safe removal without causing harm to the device or user.